The objective of this proposal is to secure continuing fiscal support of the Administration of the Howard Uniersity Cancer Center and the further growth of its Clinical and Basic Research Programs. The capabilities for more appropriate research have been enhanced by: 1. Acquisition of additional research space by an estimated 34,000 net square feet: 2. New Research Leadership; 3. Personnel changes -including removing non-productive scientists; 4. Focusing on a significant, relevant but more limited area of basic science, Molecular and Cell Biology, an area for which a nucleus of talent exists at Howard University Cancer Center but which will make significant and more rapid strides if senior investigators in this proposal are granted. It is nevertheless expected that the Center be given sufficient flexibility to evolve in directions appropriate to new-thrusts of research in the scientific community.